School Days
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Renesmee has made it to Middle School, and her parents are too old. With mean cliques, school dances and other things, watch as she tries to go through it all.
1. Chapter 1

hi good people of the land of crazy! welcome to one of my new projects...also so you know this is kinda based off of my french class, and my school all together. sorry, i dont go to school with renesmee or anyone else within this story sadly. just so you know. this is based on most of it. not all of it. also if you like harry potter fanfics, ill let you know that one is gonna be up too so if i dont post or whatever its called for a while you know my plot dragon flew away...awwwwwww:(

* * *

The cold dismal town of Spoons seemed to have called for even worse weather, due to the fact that Renesmee Cullen was starting Middle School. Her family wanted her to try public school, considering that she was a head and shoulders smarter than everyone and her growing had slowed, so she was mentally twenty something, while physically thirteen. Life was great at home, so she didn't know why she was subject to this torture. But she wanted to try something new, and Renesmee wanted to be able to experience everything possible while she was still human, knowing of her parents intentions of turning her into a vampire when she reached the same age as the rest of her aunts and uncles physically. Jacob would remain the same too. Everything turned out equal, almost. Getting out of her mom's Ferrari, she walked towards the school, bracing herself for something good, something bad, and something that she would remember.

Pushing open the heavy medal doors, she spotted the front office almost immediately. the desk wasn't at the front, but tucked away to one side of the spacious hallway, with a door leading to the staff room, and two women gossiping. Walking up to the first lady, the one with random tufts of multi-colored hair sticking out of her head in ponytails. She seemed to be raised in the time of the flower power, complete with the name Rainbow. _How awesome, _Renesmee thought as she kindly stated that she was Renesmee Cullen and came here to find out where her classroom was and other necessities. "At the end of the hallway, and the room number it 223. The teacher in there is Mr. Marzke and it is highly recommended that you don't make him upset, though he is fun to be around..." and Rainbow seemed lost daydreaming about this 'Mr. Marzke'.

Walking down the hallways was a sad thing to do, seeming that the floor was a dismal shade of yellow and the walls were barren and made the school seem like a prison. there were lockers on each side of the hall, but she highly doubted that they were being used. When she reached the room, Renesmee rapped on the door three times, the first time weakly, then getting stronger by the third one. The man who opened the door was quite tall, with short blond hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to have been masked with happiness. What really seemed to be going on inside of his head was the fact that his class was driving him insane. After telling him that she was in his class, she sat down in a desk near the window, in which she stared out of until she realized that she was being pelted with balls of eraser of chunks of eraser that someone had thought to be so entertaining to throw at people. She stood up, and walked to the back of the class where the objects were being thrown at her, tying her bronze curls back into a pony tail, bracing for the battle that was going to erupt.

"I would like to ask you to stop throwing various objects at the back of my head." she commanded fiercely to the boy who was the ringleader of this posse. He stared at her blankly, his messy hair tangled, still damp from the rain outside. finally he spoke, and surprised her using actual words, "Excuse me miss, have we ever met?". (insert profanity). it seemed that he was a trouble maker who just wanted the girls to follow after him like no cheese. Renesmee refrained to reply to that, and politely asking him again, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, to stop throwing objects at her head. he smarted back to her again, just saying that he would stop. this was bound to be disastrous. she should have known that though, when Uncle Emmett told her that these next few months were going to be the best ones of her life so far. And she wasn't believing this one bit.

The entire lunch period was quieter than earlier that day, seeming that people knew that when they saw an antisocial person, to leave them alone. but obviously, that fact hadn't gotten to many people. but nearing the end of the lunch period, after talking with many people, most with odd names such as Luna, she noticed a small posse of girls who were the over achievers in life. thinking that they were perfect all the time was hard to believe, and Renesmee wanted none of that life. why would she want that? that was just a box labeled unhappiness. mentally she counted how many girls in that group were suicidal. it seemed that most of them were hiding something with there body language. then, before Mr. Marzke called the class into order, the lead girl walked by Renesmee and gave her a stare that would make the Volturi cower in fear. That made her wonder what she had done to make this girl so angry with her. besides, she had never even met the person.


	2. Chapter 2 Stacy's POV

hi people, thanks brainsbeforebeauty for the first review ever on this story. she will be remembered for ever and ever. just so you know, this is from the 'bad guys' perspective. i wanted to make this story unique. so there will be more points of view and i promise to tell you whos pov this is. this one is Stacy's. i hope that if your name is stacy that i didnt offend you because i honestly didnt mean to. -BIG HUGS- (")

* * *

The cold wind whipped at Stacy's face, taking some of her honey gold hair into her face where the rain plastered it. she hated living in Spoons. this was the place that her parents had deployed her because they were busy across the town in there little house unable to support her when she was at home. this broke her heart. she was living at her grandma's and she was hating it. her grandma smelled like prunes and treated her like a little child. this was not how she wanted to be treated. she had more important things to worry about. when she got on the bus, she thanked her lucky stars that no one from her little posse went on this bus, or she would have had to hid. this was thinking time for just herself. not anyone else, but seemed no one else listened when she asked them to let her go to think something over. her friends, though, were just mere tools for her. she needed them to do her homework, check her Facebook, tell her if anyone was going to over throw the cool girl. she was the headmaster. every other student in that class was to bow down to her, even if it meant that she had to stand on their heads.

the loud bus came to a stop in front of her grandmas house. Stacy climbed up it and was sitting in the front like a good grade eight student should. she was going to be normal for a little bit. taking out her ipod, she turned the musical she was listening to up louder, to drown out the noise of the rowdy sixteen year olds causing the bus driver _. finally she had arrived at Spoons Middle School.

"Stacy! Stacy! Was the bus late again?" her friends surrounded her completely as if to protect her from the aliens. most of them thought that she was the center of the universe. well some of them did. others believed in God and other things. they weren't as close.

"yes, the bus was late again. Can anyone tell me our position on the deal with the boys? did any of you receive threats to over throw me?" Stacy asked this with a hint of fear in her tone. this was something that she couldn't avoid, she was just to weak on the outside sometimes. her precious people listened to her and hands shot into the air.

"Cattie?"

"Stacy, the boys have wanted to meet with you on your deal. this will take up your free period so I booked it then. is that okay?" Cattie asked full of energy like she always was. she knew everything.

"yes I guess that is okay...Steph?"

Steph was short for Stephanie, but Steph fit her character very well, being quite but informative.

" No one has attempted to over throw you.'' and with that she left to go spy some more. she was always faithful. or was she?

the first block of school was crazy, just like any other day. the boys made rude outbursts driving Mr. Marzke insane sometimes. they were always like that. no one ever got along on a Monday. then at math a new girl came into the classroom. Stacy had to admit that she was quite pretty, with bronze hair hanging down to her waist in a braid. her pale features and designer clothing almost made her seem like she belonged on a fashion runway instead of a common day classroom. she had a graceful feeling to her too, seeming that she just appeared out of no where. then Stacy finished mulling over this girls beauty. she could interfere with her popularity. this was a bad change.

"Lilac! I need your help." Stacy whispered to Lilac. she was a younger girl, very smart and knew everyone. it was amazing to see who she knew. mainly because Stacy only knew about 1/4 of all of them.

"what do you need help with?"

"I need you to tell me who that girl over there is." and with that Stacy pointed at the girl with the bronze hair timidly. she didn't want her posse to know that she was afraid of someone. that would ruin her. she couldn't afford to be ruined. she ruined people.

to ruin someone was just like when you tell everyone someone's deepest darkest secret to the entire world. it would ruin their social appearance that everyone depended on at one point in their life. Stacy was really good at ruining people, if she thought that they were going to dethrone her. she needed the publicity to live now and days. she was skilled at making others feel bad. teachers often referred to it as bullying. she hadn't been caught because the boys usually covered it for her. they had an ongoing competition to see who could get the most detentions.

"that is Renesmee Cullen, she just moved here a few days ago. her grandpa is Dr. Cullen at the hospital. has only worked there since the 4th and has already a big hit." Lilac then returned to finding the square root of various numbers.

this Renesmee Cullen was going to ruin her. she would grasp all of the attention with her weird reading thing that she reads off of, how smart she is. people will think that she is going to save the world from aliens and people like Stacy. this was unacceptable. Stacy got up to go make sure that the meeting was still on with the leader of the boys, Tom. since Renesmee sat in his spitball range, stacy had asked him to bug her extra and make her wish that she didnt exist. for him this was possible. as she walked back to her seat she gave Renesmee the nastiest glare she had ever given anyone.

the rest of the day went along quite uneventful. at free period Renesmee was reading and wasn't attracting attention. meanwhile, Stacy was out in the hall with tom, trying to convince him to agree to the deal. the deal was that if he was underneath her reign of torture, her posse would do his homework for free and see how many detentions that we could get him. he kept trying to get the deal better than that. he was trying to get to the top without having Stacy notice. he was tired of being under her reign. he had his plan all figured out. he would play dumb until the last few months of school in which he would make Stacy's life miserable. he could do that. he was the king at mischief. he wanted to help Renesmee get used to Spoons. he had moved to the town a few years ago and found it miserable and worse because of Stacy and her reign of power then too. he wanted to make her feel welcome. he had feelings and a brain and he was going to put them to use. he was a better student than Stacy.

"look, Stacy, I don't want me and the guys to have to go torture people, its just not very nice. I don't like it much when you do that. no deal."

"too bad. you have to do this. I don't know what I will do if you don't." Stacy was trying to flirt with tom. he always fell for that but today he seemed different.

"I don't have to do anything, and ill do this stupid condition for one condition..."

"which is?"

"that I can drop off of it when I feel its time or decide whether or not I want to go through with the approve torture method."

Stacy knew this was as good as it was going to get. he wasn't a fool sometimes. when he wanted something, he was sure to get it. she agreed to his condition, they shook hands and returned to the classroom. Mr. Marzke was having a hard time with all of the noise, so he was going to organize the class for a little fun game.

"students, please sit down and be quiet. we are going to get to know the new student, Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee would you please come up here?"

with that everyone closed their mouths, and sat down while Renesmee took her sweet time to get up to the front of the class. she sat on the chair he had pulled up. then he finished giving orders;

"everyone in this class will have to have one appropriate question for Ms. Cullen here, and she will answer it truthfully." with that Renesmee turned bright red. she started to play with the tip of her braid and fidgeting as the first few questions were asked.

"where did you live before here?"

"Forks, Washington"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"yes"

"have you read Harry Potter?"

"yes, I have read all of them."

and the questions kept going. Stacy was starting to get annoyed at how stupid some of the questions were. she knew her turn was coming up soon. she was going to ask the best question.

"who are your parents?"

"My parents are Edward and Bella Cullen." she answered, and was looking relieved to know that her torture session had ended. she looked on the verge of tears though. Stacy laughed at her inside of her head. this was just the perfect weakness to ruin Renesmee Cullen with.


	3. Chapter 3 Renesmee's POV

hi good people and this is epicness in a box. i would also like you to know that the best inspiration for writing is drawing and the music from 'Burlesque' just so you know. also, the plot dragon almost escaped and this chapter would have never happened. so i hope that you know that this is in Renesmee's POV and that if you dont read the foreword then you will never know that. now, before you keep reading please remember that i like nice reviews not telling me what i did wrong but telling me what you liked, about your pet llama, about the best book in the world, anything. and if you like this read some of my other stories! (")

* * *

Renesmee hated school, and that was her final statement. everyone at that school were just too stereotyped. they all had their cliques. she had met many people during lunch as she went to her locker to grab the meal that Grandma Esme had packed her. she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. the rest of her day was quiet until the last block, the free period. Mr. Marzke asked if she wanted to go up to the front of the class to have some questions asked about her. she felt uneasy about that. then she noticed the cruel girl raise her hand with a question to ask. it was the one that Renesmee felt easy about.

"who are your parents?" she dreaded that question. because it would lead to who do you live with? where do you live? and all other stalker like questions. she just wanted to escape from them. from the classroom. from the world.

"my parents are Edward and Bella Cullen." she said in a huff. her dad had a job here for a little while, just subbing for one of the grade ten teachers. she wanted to go into his class and learn something, grade eight was review. she was a smart person. then the rest of the questions started coming.

"does your dad teach English grade ten?"

"is your grandpa dr. Cullen?"

"are you related to mar. hale?"

Renesmee hated this. she didn't want them to get all in her space and her face. she had a right to live and people didn't need to be inside of her head. there was only room for her dad in there. her head preferred to keep to itself. she stopped answering questions, went to get her book and started reading.

reading was renesmee's version of stress relief. she could usually relate to one of the characters and if they lived she would follow their steps but if they didn't then she knew that she was in crap. mar. Marzke must have sensed her distress when she reached for her kindle to resume reading 'The Phantom of the Opera'. she liked that book, and it wasn't the first time she had read it just her paperback copy was tattered to the extremes and almost the entire book had been dog eared and had things underlined in it. the side columns had been filled with notes on the book. she knew it was unacceptable to be seem in the public if it was in French too. she could speak, read and write in French if she had too. she thought that if she was going to make good use of her years as a small kindergartener she would learn French. now it came second nature to her.

after class was dismissed she almost ran to her dads classroom.

"how was school today?" Edward asked, knowing it was most likely the worst day of her life. actually, he did know that. her thoughts were quite loud on that particular day in October.

"I would say almost horrible, maybe because my class is like a gong show, and chaos erupts all the time. no one ever behaves. I don't know if mar. Marzke has any sanity left." she had replied a little more perkier than she had when she walked in. she was in a good mood because she was around people that loved her. as they walked out of the door they kept talking, and as Renesmee slipped into the passenger seat. she opened the little compartment for her CD's. she took out a musical one. since she was a phantom of the opera lover, aunt alike had gotten her a copy of the cod and tickets to see the musical. the cod was among her favorites and she knew all the words to the songs. all the dialogue from the musical too, almost. her dad sang along to Carlotta, as a joke. he could hit all the notes she sang it just sounded so hilarious coming from Edward. usually it would result in extreme laughter.

once at home, she put her bag in the house, grabbed a towel and went to the small lake that was in the woods behind her parents house. she loved the water, and spent most of her time swimming when she was at home considering that she never got homework when she was home schooled. Renesmee needed that therapy after her day of school. no matter how many times her dad makes fun of the marguerites from the musical, she needed to unwind. when her parents announced that she was going to go to Spoons Middle School she had promised herself that no matter what happened she wouldn't show any misery. to the best of her abilities she wouldn't. Jacob would make her say something by begging and being adorable, she would regret it too. her life never was equal on both sides of the rainbow.

in early October, the water of the pond was usually quite chilled, but Renesmee felt warmth from it, not cold. she couldn't freeze because she inherited the vampire skin. cold to the touch but didn't really feel any heat or coldness. she aimlessly paddled around the pool of water when Jacob had come out of the woods, wearing a pair of sweats. without Renesmee looking he started running towards the pool and made a huge splash with a cannonball. werewolves could do these things. they were just extra hormonal teenage boys who caused nothing but trouble. when they moved to Spoons, he had came along promising that he was keeping us safe. the rest of the werewolves decided if they wanted to come or not because their sole existence was to protect Lappish, not their enemies the cold ones.

"JACOB!" Renesmee laughed, half scolding. he had gotten her towel wet and now she had to get out to wring it out from its sopping state.

"I thought that you wanted a surprise. how was school?"

Renesmee wrung the towel over his head, showering him with cold water that he couldn't feel either.

"school was okay I guess. people caught on that I am mar. Cullen's daughter, dr. colleens granddaughter and mar. hales nephew. I'm tired saying that...dont ever ask me again."

"or else what will happen to make me cower in terror?" jacob laughed but he actually feard renesmee when you got her mad. she would have a huge moment before she ever calmed down, and even then she didnt usually. she usually said something like making him take ballet and how Alice was looking for a new shopping partner. he had that experience already, and would trade anything in the world except Renesmee, to get rid of that image. she made him carry everything, asked his opinion on everything she tried on, made him try things on and if he didn't like them she would put on puppy dog eyes and he would cave in. Jacob was the equivalent of a wimp. Leah was tougher than him.

"ill make you go shopping with Alice and you don't want that experience again do you?" Jacob shook his head frantically signaling 'no' while getting Renesmee even more wet.

"you know that is my weakness, why come here you little-" and with that he pulled her back into the pool and started tickling her. she was the most ticklish person he had ever met in his life.

sharing a quick kiss she wiggled out of his grip, dried off again and said;

"we should really get going, its almost supper time."

supper was always a treat when you were around Esme. she made the best food and there was always leftovers because only two people ate. but Jacob ate three servings of everything. it seemed as if he was a never ending black hole. Renesmee ate some, but didn't eat as much as Jacob. she responded better to blood but she needed some real food for some of her needed nutrients. to finish the day that had gone from good to bad to good again, she walked to her parents house next door to the main house. then she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Toms POV

ahi good people. just so you know i have a Facebook page up now for my fanfiction so that i can show you pictures and stuff. i think its a good idea if you search twilightslittleangel and then click on the one with the Christina Aguilera pic and your on the right track...(")

* * *

to put it in a few words, tom had a good life. his parents loved him, even though he caused trouble. he was always a good child at heart and no one could change that. only Stacy. she thought that she ran the world and he was so upset by that. he never enjoyed it. no one did. yesterday she had demanded that he had to do what she said and today may have been a new day but he couldn't bring himself to harm Renesmee. he had been the new person before. now he was being a bully. part of the code he made everyone swear when they joined the mischief makers was that they wouldn't be bullies. he was breaking that oath. he needed to redeem himself. time to make new friends. he thought of how as he walked into the school.

people who are from different places or had different faces were to be treated nicely until you know what their personality was. that was the exact quote from the oath that the trouble makers had to swear. tom found a flaw in that. no one knew if Renesmee was a power thirsty witch or a sweet and kind girl who just wanted to be left alone. tom was going to help this girl get out of Stacy's torture-full life. she had always been cruel. maybe because her parents lived across the town and gave her to her grandma. a sign of neglect maybe, but not of pure hatred that she had mistaken it for. tom wanted to save Renesmee. he had to.

''today, we are going to begin a long term mission. it is neither much of a prank or much of a sap story. we are going to save Renesmee Cullen from the evil grasps of Stacy. all with me?'' tom announced at lunch in which they had their weekly meeting.

''tom, why do we have to save her? its not like she has gone out to save us from the ice princess.'' one of the boys replied.

''she is innocent and I sense that Stacy is out to get her. do you think that Renesmee wants power? she wasn't out flaunting everything yesterday when she was forced to answer our questions. if she was like Stacy and wanted power she would have stood up and shown off. instead she concentrated on the thing that she was reading. we are going to save her or you are going to be on the other side of the wall. understood?'' tom hated threatening people, but when he was passionate about something then he wanted it to happen.

all of the boys nodded in agreement and so they started planning how they were going to protect Renesmee. she was innocent.

in the middle of social studies, Stacy asked a question that tom found completely inappropriate for the subject they were taking notes on.

''Mr. Marzke, when are we having our first dance?'' followed with a smug look on her face. she was plotting something. it was either to ruin someone or to make sure that tom was following the conduct that she had come up with the other day.

''the first dance of the year in the Halloween one. that one is in two weeks on the Wednesday because the gym couldn't be booked for the Friday until January. continue with your work.'' and with that tom passed a note to Renesmee that read;

_Renesmee,_

_ I am tom from the mischievous boys group and we ask that you meet with us after school, if you stand in front of the vending machine one of the boys will come to get you and escort you to the hiding spot. we suspect that the Stacy (the girl who asked who your parents were) is going to hurt you soon, and we want to prevent that. please respond._

_tom, leader of the mischievous boys_

while he was signing the paper, his pencil broke and he needed to go sharpen it. he dropped the paper on her desk so that she would read it and reply by the time that he passed her again. when he returned to his seat his pencil was sharpened and Renesmee had responded to the note. it was written in the most beautiful printing, but tom assumed that her handwriting was even more beautiful with flourishes and other things. it read;

_tom,_

_ I am pleased that someone actually cares about my safety. I will talk with my dad and will be standing in front of the vending machine at exactly 2:35, five minutes after the final bell rings. if you aren't there then I will go home. _

_with hope,_

_ Renesmee_

tom was glad she trusted him. he was glad that he was actually going to save someone from the worst possible fate. this was going to be fun. he knew that he had redeeming qualities. and if he was lucky he might even get the girl, only if he was lucky.

later that day, five minutes after the bell had rang, Renesmee was standing in front of the vending machine like he had asked and one of his most faithful friends came to get her. tom was glad to hear that she didn't struggle and was obedient to him. she had promised not to make a whisper in the halls and sneak by the insane office ladies. eventually they had made it to the hideout. it was a tree house in one of the trees that had been disguised as rotting tree house. before they let her go up into the room tom had come down to keep their hiding spot a secret.

''Renesmee Cullen, do you swear on the copy of your favorite book that you will not tell anyone where the mischievous boys lair is. if you do we will take away your most prized book.'' tom knew she liked to read. for the boys it was their most prized video games, or toys or something that they needed. she had sworn on her favorite book and while he clamed up the ladder he asked what her favorite book was.

''what is your favorite book, if you don't mind me asking.''

''The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. I prefer it in the French version.''

''and you can read the French version?''

''yes I can.'' tom was amazed. not only was she smart but she spoke and read French.

once inside the impressive tree house, all the boys had put her in the chair of honor, the cushioned one that spun around in circles. it was only used for important people or visitors. tom started the meeting. then he introduced the girl, Renesmee. she didn't recognize most of the boys but there were more than one class of grade eight kids. he must of had his troops spread out among the many classes. tom listened to her sweet voice explain herself.

''I am a girl who doesn't want power or attention, just peace and quiet. I can speak, read, and write in French and I am smart I think. I'm not very athletic but when I make a promise I keep it.''

tom was glad that she was innocent. he didn't think against that theory but if she had been like Stacy and her friends he would have had to kick her out. he liked Renesmee as a friend. he didn't think that he could get serious with her.

''in case you haven't heard of Stacy, she is the popular kid of the grade eights. she has people in all of the classes trying to protect her throne. she thinks that you want power and are going to overthrow her throne and so she is going to hurt you socially. we hope that you trust us enough that you will tell us if you feel that we are protecting you too much or anything. we don't have anything against you so you can trust us. we meet here every Wednesday but today I called an extra meeting. please promise that you trust us.'' tom really hoped that she would cooperate. then he was surprised when her face lit up and she seemed relaxed.

''yeah, I guess I will trust you. ill be the secret member of the mischievous boys. cool.'' and with that they started their meeting, scheming and plotting a way to dethrone Stacy.


	5. Chapter 5 Stephanie's POV

this is my longest chapter and since my chrome is malfunctioning again i will make it short. leave a review. dont get mad at me for using my imagination. use deodorant. dont drink pomegranate juice warm.

it was like being trapped in a steel box with no windows and the only way you could open in was if you accessed it from the outside. when she sat and started reading her book, the phantom of the opera, tom had walked up to her and started talking;

'Stephanie?'

'what tom?'

'I just wanted to know if you feel pressurized by Stacy. if that's okay.'

'yeah i am. why?'

'because someone else in this class is too and she thinks that you should come to the mischievous boys group.'

'a girl in a boys club? are you going to rename it or something?'

'no cause its just temporary.'

'good, because ill start feeling like Nymphadora if it was permanent.'

'who's Nymphadora?'

'ill explain later. so when do you meet so that i can come?'

'go with Renesmee after school today.'

'okay. bye.' she said waving her hand. she was disappointed he didn't know who Nymphadora tonks was. he was a boy though so that redeemed him almost. but he was still a boy and there was nothing that she could do about that.

today she had to fulfill an obligation to stacy though, she needed to get information on renesmee. she was lost. how could she betray stacy though she controlled her life. but could she afford to ruin a possible friend? she didn't know, she had too many questions and not enough answers. she shut off her mind and started doing her assignments, more like Stacy's assignments. she never did anything so she almost failed every time they did a test or a quiz. she wasn't smart. she was stupider to be eragon's mother and marry the enemy. she was too blatant about everything. not even optimism made stacy look nice. nothing could and nothing ever would.

then at lunch, Stephanie sat down by renesmee and started talking, timidly and unsure but she talked to her.

'umm, hi. I'm Stephanie. what book are you reading on your kindle?'

her clear voice responded in return, amazing Stephanie. sure she had heard her speak before but she sounded like an angel when she wasn't pressured. ''someone like you by Sarah Dessen.''

'that's weird, your reading a book about teen pregnancy?' Stephanie was completely blissed until she heard that book title. she was familiar with it because her sister told her about it. she thought that renesmee was going to have a child or something because she was reading that. the only reason her older sister read it was because she was pregnant. what was life coming too?

'yeah, i know that. just something that i thought i should read. my parents suggested it too. actually a lot of my aunts and uncles did too.'

that answer surprised her, so she asked the obvious question;

'why did they recommend it?'

'because my mom and dad had me very soon after they got married, in which my mom was 18.'

that seemed to answer all of Stephanie's questions. she didn't know if she wanted to ruin someone so nice and someone who spilled everything. she thought that she would lighten up the conversation.

'what's your favorite book?'

'mine? that's easy, The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux.'

'really, I'm reading that. I'm at the part where the chandelier has fallen. i find it quite humorous that the chandelier fell on one persons head.'

'but it injured many other people. i find it quite funny too.'

'someday you should show me your copy of the book. id love to see what yours looks like. i imagine that it looks tattered. when did you read it?'

'a few years ago but i still read it often. it has many notes in it too.'

'bring it to school. i would love to see it.'

'i guess...just you cant read it or it will fall apart. its quite old too. not only my notes are in it but some of my dad's too. and my grandpas.'

'cool.'

Stephanie was amazed at this girl. her family all read the same book and passed it down. they all read it often. she talked about it as if she had written it. it also seemed that she could just tell you all about the book without having a blank moment.

later that day, after school, renesmee went to Stephanie's desk.

'my dad phoned your mom and we are going to have a play date together. after we go to the boys. you'll be staying for supper, but Esme makes very good food.'

Stephanie was astonished almost. this stranger had just opened her home to her. i guess it was better than being stuck babysitting her sisters child. she agreed and followed renesmee to the boys tree house. they sat in the chairs with the rest of the boys and started plotting.

'Stephanie and you coming?' renesmee asked as she climbed down the tree. renesmee's dad had phoned her stating that she needed to come home. they had disbanded from the group but someone was taking minutes so they would know what they missed. and what they had to do.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.'

after walking down a few streets and down a shorter driveway, but equally steep and twisty. after making it to the small area where some small cars were parked. when they got in the house someone by the name of Alice started chirping about something with someone named Emmett about getting some shirt dirty and it was a once in a lifetime chance to get it. Stephanie looked at the family with amazement. they where all beautiful, including the men. they had the same pale features but their eyes were gold. they had a slight strangeness to them, but she ignored it as she followed renesmee to her room.

'this is my room.' while they both sat on her bed. the walls were painted like a scene from phantom of the opera. the book shelves lined the walls, more books than CD's though. there was a small spot by the window where she had put her multiple CD's. they varied in artists from lady gaga to Reba.

'would you like to choose a cd to listen too?' she asked.

'sure.' Stephanie replied getting up and walking over to the disks. there were musicals and country, pop and alternative. all eccentric choices. she chose a musical called 'Joseph and his Technicolor dream coat', because her mom had made her Sunday school watch that movie. it was quite good also. renesmee popped it into the purple cd player, taking out a cd with elegant writing on it. she explained the cd.

'this cd my dad made of his piano playing. since you will hear it eventually, maybe when we eat. he likes to practice when we eat. its just him though.

this was going to help her so much. then renesmee got up and skipped over to her bookshelf. there was a desk there with books stacked high on it. as she ran her finger over the books to find the title she wanted, she started humming along to the music. singing some words too. grabbing a tattered book, she skipped back to the bed and jumped on it, landing with a soft thud and in her hands was her copy of 'The Phantom of the Opera.' it was in the original French, and she saw pages half falling out and many different dog eared pages. the book seemed weak. renesmee set the books in her hand and explained.

'on the inside of the front page my dad wrote a summary', and Stephanie turned to that page to find calligraphy at its best,' now go to the back cover and my grandpa Carlisle wrote a summary', and she did that too. the lettering was beautiful still but it wasn't as beautiful as her dads writing. that was magnificent. then to finish off looking at her copy, renesmee stated this;

'my aunt got me this book for my birthday with help from the rest of my family, and she had found it in my grandpa's stash and noticed this,' and she pointed to the title page,' see that scribble there? that was Gaston Leroux writing. last book he autographed too.'

'lucky. you can read this though? it is in French isn't it?'

'i can read french and speak it. also i can write it. it is something i could do since forever. time for supper, come on.'

renesmee turned off the radio and started down the stairs, with Stephanie close on her tail. more people had joined the group around the piano in the middle of the room. the most beautiful noise was coming from it. she saw renesmee's bronze braid fly and she followed it into the crowd. it wasn't much of a crowd but there were a lot of people. when she reached renesmee she was sitting next to her dad playing the primo part for a complicated piano piece. her dad was good at everything. meanwhile, Stephanie didn't know who her dad was. she stood out of their bonding. that's when another beautiful lady came to her.

'you must be Stephanie. I'm Esme. your part of the family now, so make yourself comfortable. please?'

the lady named esme was nice enough, so she asked if she could help cook the food. that's when she noticed that the lady was doing dishes, finished cooking. so Stephanie returned to piano where renesmee and her dad were playing phantom of the opera. then a few knocks on the door caused a tall blond man go to get the door. in poured four boys who were dripping with sweat and they had no shirt or shoes on. only some shorts and one of them was wearing sweatpants.

'why don't you go introduce your friend to the family and the boys.' said her dad, with a voice like an angel. what Stephanie wouldn't give to be in his substitute class.

with that renesmee jumped off the piano to take Stephanie to meet everyone. the first two were alice and jasper, the short pixie girl and the tall blond one that opened the door. jasper was unusually quiet adding a mysterious aspect to everything. then they went off to meet Rosalie and emmett, and Stephanie couldn't decide who had more muscles; emmett or the boys. then they went to carlisle and esme. Stephanie had already met esme but she hadn't met the doctor very well, only when her little brother got really sick with the swine flu. he had died a few days later. finally she was lead to the boys, who were crowded around the refrigerator getting something to drink.

'these are Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jacob.' and when she said their names each one raised their hands. then the one called Jacob teased renesmee;

'so what is your little friends name?'

'my name is Stephanie.' Stephanie stuttered out. she didn't know what to say.

after going up to renesmee's room and playing the board game of life, she started explaining her big, insane, family.

'well, carlisle and esme are my grandparents, alice and Rose are my aunts , jasper and emmett are my uncles and my mom and dad are Bella and Edward. any questions?'

'yeah...how are you related to Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jacob?'

'they were my mom's friends, i guess they still are. and since i don't have a brother they act as them for me. i feel loved all the time.'

Stephanie was jealous of renesmee. she seemed to have the perfect life, with loving brothers and many family members all around her. meanwhile Stephanie only saw her cousins an grandma once a year, for a little over an hour and it never seemed to work out for her to talk to her grandma. then she had died a few months ago. now she had her wacky cousins to fill her place. Stephanie's life was going downhill. she was upset a little. soon bella had come up and told them to go to the dining room for supper. it was a grand feast, and the four boys ate most of the food. the aunts and uncles kept joking with each other and edward kept playing piano, making it sound beautiful. some random people from the room started singing a few bars or the chorus of songs from different musicals. you could hear the merriment in their voices.

soon her mom came to pick her up and she said her goodbye's and thank you's and left. that night she slept and thought of the rights and wrongs that stacy was going to commit.


	6. Chapter 6 Stacy's POV

sorry for the long wait...i lost some hope there for a while. sure its short, but now i can work on it and blah blah blah. i think that i have so many ideas that it has been getting neglect and such so just bare with me. sometimes i get a little lost. time for some trouble. love twilightslittleangel i guess i should dedicate to my mom, whos birthday is today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Stacy's POV

To put the day's activities in one word, they sucked. I am the supposedly the most popular girl in all of my class, I have my own army of girls to protect me and such, and yet I am losing the battle of popularity in my class. Sure I have the best looks, biggest squad of friends that all idolize me, and mostly a list of boys who all like me. I have everything, everything except one thing, being the most popular.

Ever since that girl Renesmee Cullen decided to come to town, she has been bugging me. Well, to be perfectly true I am a little bit jealous of her, and threatened. But this stupid school needed some excitement. My best friend Macy and I, well we both have been digging through phone books and searching the school records to find out more about Renesmee. We both knew that the grade ten teacher that all the students drooled over was her dad, and that her grandpa worked in the hospital and there was no way that he could be her grandpa. I sat there, staring blankly into my book that was as boring as dirt.

"Psst! Stace!" Macy whispered rather loudly after left the room to refill his coffee jug. Turning around I saw what she was going to say. Renesmee and Tom were passing a note or two inconspicuously. This was going to cause problems. Very bad problems that could possible ruin her life, or the thing that she called a life that she had built up over the time of a few years.

"Can you fix it?" I asked. She nodded, and almost instantly started screaming, causing them to drop the note. came rushing in, and then called everyone to get out of his way to see what the matter was. I ran over to where the note was laying on the floor, neatly folded so no one could read it. I bent over to pick it up, and before reading it I glanced at Tom and Renesmee and they both were oblivious. I opened it and read the shortest and most pointless note.

_Renesmee, do you have a date for the Halloween dance? -Tom_

_No, isn't it a masquerade? –Renesmee_

_It is. Would you like to go with me? –Tom _

_Thanks but no thank you. A masquerade ball is usually when people wear masks to fool people and then dance with someone they don't recognize. How would someone with a date know who their date is? –Renesmee_

_I would be able to tell because that hair of yours can't be hidden. –Tom_

_Charming. Still, I will go but you'll have to find me. –Renesmee_

Renesmee must have not seen the last note from Tom, and it was just more ammo for her reign of terror.

_But you see, I love you. –Tom_

Things like this used to make me feel happy and warm, to know that there was a little more love in the world. But instead, it reminded me how I needed to find my Halloween costume in the next few weeks and then find a date. Why does Renesmee get asked to be a dance date, when no one would ask me? The lunch break couldn't have come any faster. Macy and I almost immediately took off for downtown where we could get a lunch from her mom at the Tim Horton's that they had just placed in town. Sure, Timmy's was a Canadian thing, but that didn't stop Starbucks from immigrating to Canada. They both sat down at a table in the corner, where they had been sitting for the last few months. This was their quiet time, before they all had to go and be part of the crowd. Stacy had been neglecting her posse for a while now, but she was planning something that could ruin all of them. They talked all lunch about tactics and plans where they all could take part in getting rid of Renesmee.

"I was thinking about that note that I partially stole today and I found that the information was almost useless. "

"Well, what was the note about?" Macy asked her brown eyes full of excitement.

"To begin, Tom had asked Renesmee out for the school dance coming up and she declined saying that it was a masquerade and that she couldn't have a date for something when you had to wear masks. Then, after you started panicking, Tom had professed his love for Renesmee and I think that it might have been a good thing that she didn't receive that letter. And I am guessing now that they are panicked about their secret conversation in the wrong hands, or whatever it is that they do in that club now that they don't listen to me." Macy took a large sip of her chai latte.

"I guess it is much better than having nothing to do, when you have a renegade club and a partial no one on the loose."

"You do have a point there. School will be beginning in a few minutes, get eating." Stacy ordered before shoving her mouth full with the food she had ordered.

(Imagine a new line here that breaks everything into perfect sense)

"I would like someone to tell me the difference between a real image and a virtual image?" Mr. Marzke said as he wrote the question down on the overhead projector. This was going to be the most boring of science classes, and even more so because Stacy was chosen unwillingly.

"A virtual image is something that can be seen through an optical device, and a real image is something that can be projected on a screen." She said as she glanced down at her text book. That statement confused her so badly, maybe because it was calling a real image fake and a fake image real. And by even thinking that last line, she was more confused. Scientists were like libraries, you had to know what you are looking for before you find it and if you miscalculate then you might lose your state of mind and be gone for ever.

Mr. Marzke nodded before going on. He was talking about how if you reflect a light off of a plane mirror that it will reflect that same angle, and then when he showed it to the class he told them that it resembled a cow. That was the second most confusing part of her day. Then her class started saying everything had to be in the shape of a cow. Some day's people confused her.

Physical education was happening on that fateful Tuesday and they had started a new unit on badminton. Normally, Renesmee became Stephanie's partner and she was a skilled player. What Stacy wouldn't give for being able to play sports was amazing. After gone through all of the rules and regulations, they started to play the real game and my first game was against Stephanie and Renesmee. This was going to bust. If I had wanted to die, I would have gotten myself ran over at lunch.

"Hi Stacy. You serve first." Renesmee said politely, even though I probably didn't deserve it at all for being evil towards her. I hit the bird on the first shot but I soon lost the team a point because of my lack of attention. When one of the girls in my posse (I think it was Lilac) was attempting to serve because somehow she got it, Stephanie and Renesmee would talk about when they should get together. If I had said earlier that today was going to be a long day, it had just gotten longer and more treacherous than it was worth. This was going to be super fun and greatly rewarding if I got rid of Renesmee, and once she disappears I will be able to control the class.


End file.
